


Party Girl

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Huniepop:  Problems Series - Prequel Collection [5]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Friendship/Love, Huniepop, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Musicians, Passion, Prequel, Relationship(s), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Audrey Belrose has a bad reputation around Glenberry for the way she treats guys. Regardless, her new boyfriend sees a brighter side to her, a spark that all of the others missed. Yes, she's cold and abusive on the outside, but that doesn't stop him from holding very strong feelings for her beneath the surface.(Takes place between Passion and Relationship Problems!)





	Party Girl

Sparks ignited into rainbow flames, a festival of excitement erupting in an exotic firework display. The room flowed with a wispy stream of translucent lights from the fingertips, painted like sparklers across the expanse of the grubby cream-hued walls.

Green eyes, blond hair, a pressed shirts with black pants, and the devil's smile. There had been good points and low points, but tonight everything felt amazing. There was no need to complain when everything was so close to perfect.

"What the fuck?" A snorty giggle from his gorgeous woman of fiery red hair. "Your eyes… holy shit Mike… You're high!"

Was that what it was? In truth, he didn't even know. Such a beautiful picture only made his multicolour world all the more wonderful. A smile, a flash of bluest talent, and the lady-killer was on form. He reached out with fizzling fingers to caress the frills of her red candy-wrapper dress.

"But those were regular brownies, right? I'd not eaten all day so I figured-"

Audrey Belrose giggled with playfully sadistic glee, doubled over for support as rapturous laughter spilled out of her dry ruby lips. "Ohhhh my gawwwwd! This is- You're too fucking cute! You dumbass… those were my 'special' brownies. How many did you eat?!"

Counting on the fingers didn't help to answer the question, not while a festival of cheers, howls and chuckles crawled around inside his head. Usually the act of unbuttoning the shirt to cool off was so easy. This time however, it was so clumsy. Slow, childlike, sluggish.

"C'mere! Let me help you." Pale fingers pulled his hands away, moving in tandem to pop open the expensive blue fabric with apparent ease. Not stopping there, Mikey marvelled, halfway between enchanted and confused, as his porcelain love sat him down on the sofa.

"That goofy as fuck look you've got on your face…. You've never been high before, have you?"

"Hehe," The coolness of the leather against his toasty skin was pleasure beyond the likes of which he could describe. "Got that right... I-I've be- been drinking for years. Never once touched shit like this before though…. I f- feel reeeeeeeeeaaaaly weird."

Audrey rolled her eyes – her ruby gaze eventually softening into something gentle and considerate. "Explains why you can drink like a fish at least," she gripped his hand in assurance, moving to plop her petite behind down at his side, "You'll be fine… ride it out with me, kay? Tell you what... Because I didn't tell you I'll make us even."

Miss Belrose shuffled across the couch a little – reaching with short, gloved fingers to obtain the tray, still full with innocent looking chocolate treats. What was she going to do? In his haze of giggles and amusement, it was a struggle for the musician to snap things into focus.

One brownie, two, three, four? The entire plate! From dainty bites to wolfish chomps, one by one they evaporated as the pleated party-girl shovelled them away, far from ladylike in her execution. There she sat; thin shoulders slumped against the fabric - with a smirk like a contented cat after mealtime. "Done, bitches. Now, how about you wobble your giggly ass across to the stereo in your room and put on some music, yeah?"

It was an offer that couldn't be refused – not with such a commanding gaze leavied his way like a tax. Mikey nodded, smiling wonkily as his feet began to carry him away. One step, two, three-

***Thump***

Something cold, metallic, hard, blocked the path. The blond staggered back with a baffled groan, slumped against the sleek marble edges of the kitchen counter as he retraced every step. "But this is the way t-"

Audrey was laughing again, cackling as if she were hyena blasted out of its skull on helium. "You fucking dumbass Mikey! That's the fridge! Damn this is too good! Come on," the petite French-American girl hauled herself up from her seat, wandering across to snap up his hand again.

"One step at a time, you big idiot. Here. Hold my arm, that way you won't fall on your face… shit!"

* * *

Speaker cones trembled under the call of smooth, powerful music. Nineties classics, the kind he listened to in his uncle's music collection back home. Mike sprawled, placated, legs stretched out across his bed with a smile. Every beat, ebb, and flow of the song brought his heart, thumping like a drum, to a slightly steadier pace.

' _Return of the Mack. Return of the Mack… c'mon! Return of the Mack! Watch my flow. You know that I'll be back. Here I go! So, I'm back up in the game. Lettin' all the people know… that I'm back to run the show.'_

"You wanna know something?" Thoughts and feelings were never Mike's strong point. They'd cost him so much in the past – so many people, and so many promises. However, the passing weeks had made something abundantly clear.

"Shoot." Audrey fell into his vision, crawling closer, dressed down to a simple bra and heart-print panties. She purred softly as a kitten, delicate and defenceless, a harsh contrast from her usual self, and rested her locks of rouge across his shirtless chest.

"You're a really nice girl, Audrey Belrose. I just… wanted to tell you that. The last couple of months spending time with you like this? They've helped me past some pretty difficult times… and I hope-"

A finger upon his lips forced the silence. Audrey frowned softly, shaking her head from side to side with fragility. Her expression – it seemed troubled. "Stop there," she cautioned him with a whisper, "It's the brownies talking. Don't go saying things if you don't mean them. People start getting attached that way."

"But I do," Mikey brushed her finger aside with a soft movement of his offhand, reaching over to run a trio of fingers through her strands of deepest crimson. She stiffened, nervously shuffling from side to side at first, until submission came in the form of a soft purr from the slender diva.

Thinking back to the past wasn't always easy – but it brought a little clarity at a time such as this. Recent months had brought with them a rebirth of sorts for the suave singer. In tandem, so many names flashed through his thoughts in a faded film-flick. Lillian, the cousin he hadn't seen in so long, Kyu, his fairy and dear friend, Kyanna, the girl who sadly wasn't meant to be, Suki, a quirky young lady who helped glue everything back together again, and finally:

Audrey – words as harsh as a razor, but her beauty was matched by only the finest artwork. In her own crazy way she'd taken his hand, her every action a stark contrast, and given him the truest smile he'd felt in the longest time.

"No sense in lying about how I feel." Words from the heart with the most radiant of smiles. "I think I started feeling close a while ago... a little after that crazy beach party we went to. There's something about you… I struggle with the words… but you're gentle in your own way, Audrey. I like that."

"Hmph," she scoffed, wriggling against Mike's chest, finally stopping when he assumed she'd found a slightly comfier position. "What makes you think you know anything about me, hmm?"

Moving yet again, the firecracker rolled away, leaning up against her elbows as she gazed through the darkness, half cut, all serious, through her burning ruby eyes. "Let's see how much we have in common. This should be fun. So… look into my eyes… that's it."

"Alright," Audrey's voice fell low, deadly serious in its delivery. "Mike... What's your biggest weakness? Go on… tell me."

The answer to such a question was obvious – especially since Mister Winters had already spent so many months searching for an answer, reshaping everything, and burning down bridges. Progression brought with it a long and lonely road, but if anything; he knew what his biggest shortcoming was.

"Well... A while ago I didn't think I was good enough," he admitted, sitting upright, eyes cloudy with thoughts and dull glints of bluish light. Perhaps it was the brownies making him talk like this after all. Honestly never came easily when he knew his biggest drawbacks all too well.

"Because of that... I'm scared to be honest about how I feel these days…. There's a part of me, still locked in there somewhere, that knows how much honesty stings. I guess I'm nervous because… no matter how hard I try… I'll always be a little flawed… and that makes me hide myself sometimes. Funny… life experiences can change you a lot in a short amount of time."

Not a word from Audrey – not a breath or even a disinterested wave to silence the conversation. Motionless like a sentinel, she took in tiny breaths, finally exhaling in a mammoth sigh. "I need a smoke." Scooping up her lighter, the redhead fished out the cigarettes from her discarded dress pocket. A couple of sparks later and there she was, chaining over a dinky black ashtray like a woman possessed.

"You're nothing like me after all," came her giggling admission alongside a little plume. "You're too fucking squishy. Keep going like that… and it'll get you hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Those sounded like words forged from the cold, searing flames of experience. "How can you say something so deep and trippy while you're still smiling? Feels weird to me."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Three drawn-out cigarettes later and Audrey finally pushed the ashtray aside, sitting it on the bedside table. Returning to her resting position, head sitting comfortably upon Mike's sturdy chest, she gave a soft chuckle and closed her eyes.

"My biggest weak spot," she paused prematurely, "I don't have one... guess that means I'm perfect. I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous, I'm smart, sexy… and I can make any guy out there blow his load when I snap my fingers…. What more could you want?"

How ironic – that the girl so close to his heart, was leaps and bounds ahead. Her words summed up his initial impressions perfectly. She carried herself with such strength- the kind of character and charisma Mike had obtained by nothing short of burning half his persona down.

"Then you're too good for me," he admitted in a dry, cynical chortle, "I've had to make more than a few screwed up choices to become the person you're sitting with right now. Do I regret some of them? Yeah… of course I do… but I know they needed to be done."

"You can quit worrying, fuck." Audrey's lips brushed against his cheek softly, the scent of nicotine providing the senses with a form of vague comfort. "You're worth keeping around…. Cute and you have plenty of money…. I'd say from one to ten you're at least a six."

"Thank you your highness." Mike couldn't help but smile, sliding his arm around her slender middle. "I'm so grateful for your approval…."

"Oh you better be," once again her words bore than same bittersweet venom he'd come to know and strangely love over the passing weeks. "Now would you stop fucking talking and go sleep? I've gotta drag my ass into class tomorrow and look interested."

"I suppose I could do-"

Another finger on the lips, this one far more abrupt than the last, brought an end to Mike's word's before they'd properly begun.

"Quiet," Audrey growled, her expression switching from daggers to a teasing smirk in seconds flat. "Close your eyes… go sleep… and forget every damned thing I told you tonight, got it?!"

Winters nodded – bringing Audrey close, enveloping her fragile form in a warm cuddle, their lips colliding in a hot, damp, passionate kiss. Echoes of their mutual embrace bounced from corner to corner, drowned out under the low hum of the music. Finally, red-faced and placated, Mikey edged away, watching Audrey's stoplight brightness as she sat, powerful and assured at his side.

"Okay…. I'll make it a seven out of ten," the pale-skinned beauty relented, "You're not a bad kisser either… Just enough tongue to make things steamy… I like it…"

A warmth filled the room, or maybe it was passion, Mikey couldn't tell – and he was far from unhappy as Miss Belrose brought their lips together again. This time it was intense, hotter, faster, so beautifully messy and lustful. Membranes smacked, droplets of silvery sweat crawled across wanton skin, and hands slid across long, thin legs. The taste of nicotine, the fierce, sharp, sexually painful lashing of her tongue within the confines of his mouth, gave all the approval he needed.

However, hands bound his own, fingers clasped together in a knot, and before the singer could act upon his impulses, he was down with his back against the sheets, gazing into eyes, terrifyingly strong and beautiful in their red-hot allure.

Audrey whipped threads of her long hair back, little specks of her passionate sweat seeping into Mike's skin as she leaned in closer, a sexy cobra preparing to strike. "….You're mine…. I own you… If I ever find out you have a bitch on the side there's gonna be a serious problem…. You understand me?"

There was no defying those eyes – they were serious enough to kill. Not that Mikey wanted to anyway. He was all too happy with his lot in life. This red-haired diva grew on him more and more with every passing day. A short, sharp nod gave his understanding. "You couldn't clearer if you tried. I get it. No sharing…."

"Good," A violent kiss stole his breath – with Audrey pulling back just a fraction later. She was in absolute control, and her wilful blond participant didn't want it any other way.

Reaching back, the firey fox plucked aside her bra with an almost effortless snap of the clasps, tossing it away to reveal a pair of perfectly rounded, petite breasts.

"….I'm crazy fucking horny. You better make me feel good, Mike… or you're gonna regret it."

She was too beautiful - complexion flawless like a countess and a body akin to a top flight catwalk model. Slender, hypnotic, and in proportion. That was Audrey Belrose to a tee, as picturesque as her own arrogant admissions.

Indeed, Mike Winters felt as though he were a peasant walking amongst the nobility. On such grounds, how could he possibly refuse an order from this fine lady? He reached out; fingers stretched wide, and took her into his grasp, caressing her gorgeous womanly assets with all too attentive hands.

The rouge princess threw her hair back, gluttonous and entitled, a long, drawn-out growl of appreciation bursting from her lips and drowning the music. "Yeaaaaaaah… Mmmmm…. Harder… fucking harder…. Squeeze me…."

This moment, so hot and beautiful in all of its entirety, filled Mike's heart with a fondness, a contentedness he'd not felt in so very long. His music career was on the rise, his love life finally repaired, and perfection pinned him to a bed, greedily beginning for his attention.

A flame, something he thought long since dead, burned at his core. A sensation that filled him with happiness and fear in equal measure. Emerald eyes wide, he gazed at Audrey longingly, tightening his fingers around her tender flesh in loving dedication. She yelped high and regal like a wolf, cupping her sweaty palms around the backs of his hands – all while she ground against his boxers with a naughty grin.

"Keep going like that," she rasped, "And I'm taking this all the way…."

A dull thump cascaded in Mike's chest, both amazing and fearful in one – his innocence was on the line, and this time he didn't feel the desire to turn and run. If there was someone he'd come to long for, care for, crave in the deepest part of his soul, it was Audrey Belrose.

Her words still ringing in his ears, he slinked his fingers downward, resting them around the small but wonderful curves of her hips. "….Just promise me something, alright?"

"Hmmm? Out with it," commanded the goddess, glistening with passion, "You've got those eyes again… like a damn puppy dog…."

Mike's words, sincere and unclouded by lust, came with ease. This was the one time talking from the heart wasn't proving to be a struggle. "Stay with me, okay? You're great… and I'm getting a little attached to you, Audrey."

"Why would I go? If you fuck as good as you talk then I think we're good. Oh… and did I say you can take your hands off my tits?! Did I?!"

"No you didn't. You'll have to forgive me."

"Well?!" Audrey boomed - a bizarre hybrid of kinky and snappy of which only she was capable. "Put 'em back… now."

Harsh words and a beautiful smile. This lady was a uniquely bittersweet cocktail indeed. However, Mikey couldn't resist her. No matter how hard he tried. "I'd be happy to oblige."

Yes, there was something about those beautiful red eyes of hers – her sharp tongue, and her gentle cuddles. Mikey was a little more than attached – even if he was a too afraid, stung by the past. Regardless, he felt it in his heart, and that was the only important thing.

"You mean so much to me, Audrey Belrose," he whispered in near silent admission.

"Hmmm?" The redhead paused – leaning in with her burning crimson leer, so close that he could feel her soft breaths against his cheek. "You say something?"

"Nothing," Winters shook his head, leaning in to close the gap, pressing his lips against those of his lady in a short, precious kiss. "Nothing at all."

"Whatever," Audrey answered shortly, leaning back to put the fullness of her weight, against the growing power within the confines in Mike's boxers. "Now… where were we?"

A loud, powerful, groan of approval scratched out of Mike's lungs, his head thrown back against the cushions as Audrey teased and harassed though the mutual fabrics of their undergarments. "Why don't," he paused to take a desperate breath, "Why don't you tell me?"

"About to give you the time of your life…." For the slightest second, only a fraction of a second in fact, Winters was sure he sensed a hint of nervousness in Audrey's voice. However, he quickly shook it off, allowing his thoughts, romantic and passionate, to roam free.

' _I want it to be you, Audrey…. If anyone's good enough for my first time then it's definitely you…. You're radiant, you're tough and fiery, and you've got the kind of confidence that I could only find with Kyu's help. Underneath that mean exterior there's a really nice girl hiding away. I wish I were as strong as you are…. It's like you said… you're so confident it's like you don't have any weaknesses. I envy that….'_

It was true what the old romantics said after all. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Even the nastiest of girls had a softer side too. Even though Audrey didn't show it outwardly, he saw it plain as the morning sunrise.


End file.
